Mission Unnerved Relaxation
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: In a quest to get a fellow pilot to relax and chill out a fake mission is set up. A mission in which one pilot thinks is for real, but once realization strikes, it's a fight against Hell to reach the EXIT. lol


Mission Unnerved Relaxation

By: Tsuki Doriimaa

St. 3-4-05 Fin. 11-22-06 (it was lazy writing)

Disclaimer: Don't own _Ciara's - 1, 2 Step_.. Don't own the boys, sadly, but do enjoy the results of thy crazy labor.

------

They entered the nightclub. One not knowing where the hell they were, only that there was a mission somewhere near here and they were damn well going to accomplish it. Even if accomplishing said mission was going to end him up in the middle of a gigantic sea of bodies; with music loud enough to make his Gundam flinch.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. Ladies and gentlemen… This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle, Missy (Missy); The princess is here; (She's here) Ciara, This be it"_

Ohhh this song was the _shit!_

He wanted to dance. Had to dance. Needed someone to dance with.

Quite quickly the young man's body sent a _Stop!_ command to his brain because – Well you couldn't dance alone. Actually you could, but he didn't. See where the problem came into play here?

Eyes turning to his mission, the man wondered exactly how, he was supposed to get the hulking mass of immobile bricks, onto the dance floor.

He was starting to look like a goat trying to figure out the best escape route from an incoming rock avalanche.

"_Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh; Work my body so melodic; the beat flows right through my chest"_

What. The. Hell! Oo;

His mission was supposed to be **here!?**

B-huull shit!!

The only thing he saw here was people trying to trample as many others as they could, in as fast as possible before the next song switched out.

They should call the nightclub – Stompade.

The only thing here (and it wasn't a mission) was an exit. He just needed to fight off as many people attempting to pull him onto the dance floor to find the thrice-damned thing.

And why, of all the Gods and Goddesses of the worlds, was he paired up with Duo Maxwell of all people, for this 'mission'?

"_Everybody ma and poppy came to party; Grab somebody, Work your body, Work your body; Let me see you 1, 2 step"_

No! No thank you! No one was going to see anything but the back of his body as he swayed out the exit door (just recently found) like the Devil Master of Seventh Hell was after his blessed soul. (Wasn't too far from the truth if one looked at his current partner.)

Duo's eyes were starting to shimmer a color not yet named, in some unholy light. As if he'd just found the juiciest meat on the market, its costs rounding near a million, and him having **waay** too much money to spend.

The meat? Was currently trying to sneak as quickly as possible through a crowd of people that just **would not stop** pulling at his **clothing!** Trying to get the poor bastard to dance with them when all he **wanted** was to get the **hell** out of this place!

"_Rock it, don't stop it; Everybody get on the floor; Wake the party up; We about to get it on"_

He was **trying** to get on the damned floor lady!

Was it his fault that the idiot trying to escape from him had a head start?

Was it also his fault that the people around him found his partner as attractive as a 36 caret gold cross a foot tall with real silver accents?

No. Of course it wasn't! So lay the fudge off people! He was **trying** to get to the guy, to get said guy onto said dance floor. Now give him a break before he broke something vital!

Now lets see here…

Violet eyes locked onto the figure forced (he sniggered grinning) to dance with some chic looking near enough to Relena it was down right frightening. However it wasn't Relena, because this girl was just a **wee bit** taller then the Sanq Princess.

Now or Never?

He was certainly distracted enough… wouldn't see him coming up from b-e-h-i-n-d….

"_(Let me see y'all) 1, 2 step; (I love it when y'all) 1, 2 step; (Everybody) 1, 2 step; We about to get it on; This beat is…"_

"Let. Me. Go!"

It wasn't working. Damn it to hell why wasn't it working!?

The coldest look he could give, the meanest set to his lips his mind could think up! What did he have to do to get the Relena-wannabe away from him? Let him go so he could **GO away!**

Why wasn't he gifted with being as strong as Superman and as seemingly heartless as Hiiro Yui? Then, maybe he wouldn't feel quite as bad for wanting to pull back and beat the loving shit outta this broad for holding onto him like she was about to loose the best tasting chocolate ever found?

What was it with women and chocolate anyways?

They gripe because they gain weight from eating things so overly sweetened and chalked down with sugars like chocolate… then they turn around and start eating more of the junk!

Shaking his head and glaring at the woman across from him, gliding her hips indecently against his, the man sighed. He would **never** understand the other sex.

"_Outrageous so contagious make you crave it; (Jazzie made it); So retarded, top charted; Ever since the day I started; Stroke my stuff"_

He could; but it was so much more pleasing to stroke someone else's 'stuff'.

Duo sniggered to himself, coming up behind the blondie as she started to finally release her death grip hold on his partner. This was his chance to get the guy the other idiots were starting to fight over. What was it with chic's and starting a catfight when a good lookin' man came into a club? Was there suddenly a "so and so's possession" sign placed on their backs to let the other ladies know that if they wanted a chance with him, then they had to fight for 'im? Sheesh!

"Good god ladies, get a life!" muttering under his breath as he slid behind the taller man, arms snaking to his waist, hands taking hold there as he swayed his body in time with the music; thus, guiding the other man's with him.

"_Rock it; don't stop it"_

Ohh the possibilities of where this would lead if he actually did 'rock it'; the man sniggered, simply content for now with holding the hips of the other and imagining the shocked face (or angered, depending on his captives state of mind at the moment) within his mind's eye. Oh this was very sweet indeed, and they technically weren't doing anything yet, this wasn't even _dancing_ yet and Duo was overwrought with happy pheromones.

Of course, his damn brain as well was busy forming pictures of what was likely to happen on the down side if his partner was in a really bad mood. Like literally knocking his block off; or pulling his gun and killing him (nice and quick death there); or perhaps letting his training take over and back kick the violet eyed man in his family jewels (a pain more then warranting wishing for the quick, sweet death of a bullet shot); or he could just take the plain old fashioned route and beat the living hell out of him so badly that Duo would be feeling it for the next few weeks to come, regardless if the bruises and fractured bones had healed over or not – his buddy would make sure one dumb (cough) American remembered the pain good and well.

But for now? What was he going to do while his brain crammed all available corners with dancing pictures of horrible deaths or slow torturing scenes of sexy swaying…? Easy my good peoples! He was going to be getting his groove on and his partner (hopefully) relaxed enough to be interested in what was going on around him and join in free willed.

Duo seriously believed that his buddy would be perfectly fine with it all as long as the braided man could keep the hands of strangers around them, off of him.

"_And yes I flaunt it, Goodies make the boys jump on it (jump on it); no I can't control myself, Now let me do my 1, 2 step"_

What. The. _Hell_ was wrong with these people!?

The exit… he was so close, so Ares be damned close! He doubted even the heralded God of War would be able to clear a path from his current position to the large door with 'EXIT' written in big bold letters over its top, standing a mere twenty feet away, without a whole lot of blood shed. And this train of thought was interrupted by the sensation of added warmth and friction towards his middle region.

Someone. Was. Holding. His. Hips.

Teeth ground painfully against their brothers and sisters on the lower regions as their owner tried with all his might to keep still and not maim, hurt, or Kami-sama forbid, **kill** the idiot standing behind him with the audacity enough to hold his person so familiarly.

Breathe in; breathe out… breathe in; breathe out…

"_ (We goin' to step it like this! Oooohwee!) "_

Sensitive ears twitched as they detected a familiar dark chuckle behind him, shoulders almost on instinct loosed some of their tightened muscles as his brain finally processed exactly who had the nerve… the _nerve_ was right!; to be holding on tightly to his person likely never to let go – or like they knew he would bolt at the first chance he could get to carry out a strategic retreat.

Hiiro would take only the time needed to formulate an appropriate response to this 'mission' then proceed to wiping the floor with the American's most precious possession – his braid.

Oh yes, his chest vibrated letting out his own darkly amused chuckle, revenge would be his.

"_ It don't matter to me, We can dance slow (ladies and gentlemen); Whichever way the beats drop, Our bodies will go "_

Duo's instincts actually gave his body pause, at listening to his friend and comrade chuckle. There were few times that were far between that Hiiro Yui let loose any sort of laugh, and it never settled well for the intended victim of said gained laughter. Never had, and Duo was quite convinced that it never would. Ever.

But, like he was ever one to follow others' rules, eh? So who the hell cared? Hiiro couldn't kill him; they needed his 'sorry arse' to complete missions. To complete missions, to be the life of the group, to make sure no one sunk to low into frustration or depression that they drug the others down with them or broke out into fighting because of it. Hey, it'd happened before! And always Duo was there to break them up and chill things out once more.

Nope. Hiiro couldn't off him in that fashion, they all needed his humor and wicked sense of… well, his being. He was wicked all over and the thoughts he was having right now for his friend as his hips started them swaying gently once more…

A low laugh parted full rosy lips… well it just wasn't for speaking out loud.

"_ (I like this ah), So swing it over here, Mr. DJ; (Hey, Hey!), And we will, we will rock you up "_

Feeling his friend's body freeze up for a millisecond that had it been anyone else, would not have noticed; Hiiro's beautiful blue eyes that drew people to him like a moth to the flame, sparkled in dark humor.

Was this what the 'mission' was about? Getting him to dance? To 'loosen up' as s many of his group suggested he time after time that only warranted them a glare in response. Did they not think him capable of 'chilling out' on his own? What did they believe he did all the time on his laptop, work on which base they would be raiding next?

Please! He chuckled darkly. Even this Hiiro, with his locked up emotions that were let out on special occasions only, could take up this challenge. There was very little known about his background, even to himself, but even less was known to those around him. Hiiro tried with success, to keep the mystery about his person; it gave him a type of… well, a sort of sinister thrill to know that the others skirted around because they never knew what would set off the 'Omae o karuso', part of him.

They had yet to figure out that Hiiro loved that line so much for the looks he received on the other side of his gun. Maxwell, by far, was the one capable of the funniest looks he had seen yet. OZ members were a close second; but they all knew they could die in their line of work, so it was with a sort of acceptence that they stood on the other side of the Japanese's gun and made resigned faces of defeat.

Maxwell, on the other hand, held to heart that they were comrades, had known each other since just the starting of Operation Meteor, and clung desperately to the hope, every time, that since they worked together, any threat Yui made towards him of shooting his idiotic American self, was false.

And yet Maxwell never knew for certain if Hiiro would ever actually pull the trigger – except for that one time – and that's what made the game (to Hiiro) so much fun.

All thoughts of the door with the large 'EXIT' sign over it flew from his mind as shoulders started shaking with controlled laughter as Hiiro began moving to the music. It was all a game, and Duo Maxwell was going to loose this time, as he had all the others.

Mission… Accepted.

"_ It don't matter to me, We can dance slow (dance slow yeah), Whichever way the beats drop, Our bodies will go, So swing over here Mr. DJ, (Ladies and Gentlemen), And we will, we will rock you, Lets shake! "_

Huh. Well, okay then.

Duo had no problems when his buddies body started moving with the beat a little shakily, but better then he would have given credit for at least. Seemed his friend had some knowledge of dancing… either that or he was adapting his fighting skills to fit the situation, which if that was the case, then Hiiro really was a genius. But he supposed it didn't take much talent to look around and see what others were doing and start picking up on it.

Somehow… Duo Maxwell had this little nagging in the back of his mind that he kept swatting away like an annoying fly, that was whispering: _There's something more going on here then you're looking at dip-shit!_

To which his mental reply was: _Shut up! He's dancing, that's all that matters!_ And went along his merry way, never the wiser.

Men, they're so easy to please, to fool, to take for all, it's quite saddening; and for Duo Maxwell, he's about to figure out that he is not above his other brethren when this rule comes into play.

"_ I shake it like Jello, And make the boys say 'Hello', 'Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat, (rockin' the beat), I know you heard about a lot of great MC's, But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me) "_

Gripping hips harder, moving their bodies to the rhythm and winking at the shocked faces around them Duo made to spin them 'round the floor in a move that had most everyone in the room trying to problem solve the logistics of both males staying in the same position they were in before the spin occurred, as when the spin ended… considering there was one hip shocking dip in the middle of the turn that had just about every male in the room of that inclination sweating and adjusting their stances to accommodate the sudden tightness down south, and wishing to be in such a position such as two males holding all eyes in the room were.

Oh, Christ be _loved!_ Where did he learn to dance?

Sweat trickling down the side of his face made little goose bumps to rise, adding a greater sense of thrill to their little dance as Duo swayed their two bodies side to side quickly, then dipped and grated to the one before him. Never had he imagined in his wildest dreams that Hiiro Yui could dance, but it was almost as if he were the one leading the dancing! Not Duo, which was just plain stupid, because every now and then, it was Hiiro who would let go, and let the American take lead.

Or so that's how it seemed, anyway.

Duo really didn't care at the moment, his main thought was when the song was over, is there a room close enough that's not occupied? Because Hiiro was seriously pressing all of the right control buttons Duo had left to switch. Every single one of them for patience and strength of will to take it slow with his Asian buddy; were slowly being clicked off, and his will to just take the other man where they danced was growing stronger then Duo wished.

It might be exciting to get it on the dance floor – but Hiiro really would put a bullet in his brain if he even tried. That's why he was doing his damnedest to keep his moves seductive, alluring, but tempered down to a '_we have a huge ass audience, behave!_' status.

If he didn't consciously think in those terms, the little control he had left would be out the window faster then it took for a Gundam to launch into space. As it was, his control, thanks to one Hiiro Yui, was seriously pressing the breaking point.

"_Because I'm 5 foot 2, I wanna dance with you, And I'm sophisticated fun, I eat filet migon, And I'm nice and young, Best believe I'm number one (whoa) "_

Yes, yes you are. Duo thought leaning in to kiss the nape of Hiiro's neck as his head moved to the side, almost as if letting him do as he pleased. But this was Hiiro Yui, and as far as Duo Maxwell knew, he never let anyone do this before. Ohhh… goose bumps again.

Hiiro grinned to himself, causing those around him to latterly swoon. The boy didn't know his own gravitational pull that he was putting out with looks like that, moves like those…

He was unknowingly lucky that he had the American he did, dancing with him because half of the dance hall were thinking of jumping him where he was… had the American not been there, of course. Because said young man was alternately throwing looks of passion out between glares over the shorter man's shoulder of those that got too close to them for his liking.

"_ Rock it, Don't stop it, Everybody get on the floor, Wake the party up (ohh); We about to get it on, Let me see ya 1, 2 step… I love it when ya 1, 2 step… Everybody 1, 2 step; We about to get it on "_

A swift dip and slide from Hiiro reversed their positions too fast for Duo to really act on it; simply stand there and move where Hiiro guided him. Which was to grind into the one in front of him, returning the favor and causing both of them to moan in pleasure and plea.

Duo wasn't sure how much more he could take of this as he laid hands over the callus ones holding him close to the body behind; so close that he could feel the truth of what was to come when they left the dance floor – hopefully it was soon, like after the song, 'cause if not Duo wasn't going to be held accountable for his actions thereafter.

As it was Hiiro that was pressing the American's buttons (all of them but maybe, one, being off for control), so too was if Duo ticking Hiiro's off – which was a feat considering all the training the Japanese boy has been through to make sure he never showed a weakness. And Hiiro was overly sure that should Dr. J see him now… his arse would be slammed back into emotional training faster then it took gasoline to ignite. Which was saying something.

"Duo…"

"_ Rock it, Don't stop it, Everybody get on the floor, Wake the party up (ohh); We about to get it on, Let me see ya 1, 2 step… I love it when ya 1, 2 step… Everybody 1, 2 step; We about to get it on "_

Alright, that was it. Duo's last bit of controlling patience snapped at the low baritone whispering his name.

"…Hiiro…" groaning the name, Duo did a swift little twirl to come up behind the Japanese man-child before wrapping possessive arms back to their new customary spot. Oh heaven help him… "Either we leave now… or give everyone in this damned room a show they will never forget!"

As if to accent his warning he leaned down and lightly bit the tanned shoulder in front of him, lapping at it gently with his tongue afterwards, his hips grinding harder then before at the wolf whistles sent their way. The sound only accomplished the result of sending both boys a little more over the edge of reason, and into instincts territory.

"…leave… now…"

Duo grinned widely at the words. "Gladly!" keeping one arm around his catch, the other being used to move anyone dumb enough to stand in their way of the exit aside, though not many were brave enough to challenge their leaving. Duo thought they might actually be able to make it home before anything happened.

A hand slowly slid up the left side of his stomach, lightly tickling.

Or maybe not…

Duo noticeably picked up the pace with which they were hauling ass outside of the club. Practically threw dear, poor Hiiro into the backseat (in the pathetic hope that if the other boy was back there in not completely in his line of sight, they could make it home without causing a wreck), and stepped on the gas throwing it into reverse, then peeling out of the parking lot, mentally chanting to make it home first, and block out the memory of all the cat calls and wolf whistles that he could still hear.

They weren't helping his control any.

In the back seat, Duo glanced – a mistake he learned and forevermore kept his eyes to the road in front of them, never looking back for the rest of the ride – into the mirror and saw a body that was most definitely his Asian buddy's sprawled out seductively; one leg thrown over behind each front seat, his left one bent slightly, his left tanned arm laid limply at his side, his left rested in such a way across his chest it should have been outlawed because… well Duo didn't want to know what it might have been doing before stilling at noticing Hiiro was being watched. Hiiro's head was leaned against the back of the seat leisurely and turned to the side, his eyes closed with a small smile upon his lush lips.

Forcefully ripped his eyes from the backseat, Duo swerved the car back onto smooth road, and pushed the gas harder; metal met metal – because they were getting home, and getting home NOW!

In the backseat, one Prussian eye cracked open just the slightest bit before closing again, full lips pulling up into a never before seen grin of pleasure.

Mission Accomplished.


End file.
